Vehicles may be used to transport people between different places. Normal driving procedures may include maneuvering the vehicle within the confines of a lane, maneuvering around turns in the road, and safely passing through intersections, as well as complying with traffic laws. However, during transit on a road along a route between two places, a vehicle may encounter an event that interrupts normal driving procedures, such as events that are either unpredictable in nature, pose safety concerns, or require responses to spontaneous visual cues or direction, such as hand signals provided by a police officer or a construction worker directing traffic. In some instances, due to the nature of the events and the potential for adverse impact on travel time, avoiding such events may be desirable.